


Under The Lights We Went

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Come Swallowing, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had known living on opposite sides of the country for college would be difficult, but when she and Kylo manage to get together every other problem melts away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Lights We Went

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this idea for awhile and finally got around to writing and publishing it! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it =)

She couldn’t wipe the grin from her face as Kylo backed her up past the door to their hotel room and let the heavy wood close behind him. The lamp that she flicked on as she’d stumbled across the threshold glanced off his features, and his blown pupils stole her breath. She’d never before had someone look at her in such a way, like he was drowning in her very presence, and she pulled him down for a kiss with her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Words weren’t necessary as he kissed her back, his tongue easing past her lips and setting to explore every part of her mouth he could get to. The angle was off, their noses and teeth clashing every so often as they fought to make it work, and eventually Kylo simply growled and hoisted her up and into his arms. His enormous hands cupped her ass and Rey mewled with pleasure as he trailed kisses down the corner of her lips, the curve of her jaw, and the juncture where her jaw and throat met. There he sank his teeth into her soft skin and she whined as he sucked a bruise, tongue pressed hard to the sensitive spot. 

When he’d told her he was going to leave for school on the other side of the country, and she moved away as well, she hadn’t expected things to be easy. Hell, part of their tri-weekly Skype calls were dedicated to hypothesizing just what it was they were going to do once they got their hands on each other. It’d been sexy at the time, thinking about all the different ways she’d make him scream, how he’d make her come, but this? Having him in her arms and pressed up against her, hot and  _ there _ ? All those clever ideas flew out the damn window.

Kylo pulled away from her throat in favor of tossing her to the bed, his outline looming over her, the light from the one lamp casting his expression in shadow. She could see the faint outline of his parted lips, could hear his heavy breathing, and knew he was straining against his jeans that were now more than likely too tight. Sure enough, when she sat up and on her knees, bringing one hand up to palm him through his jeans, his cock jerked against her touch. 

“Did you follow what it was I asked you to do?” His voice was strained to say the least, but she felt a shiver ripple down her spine to hear him come apart so easily. He was usually so cool and collected, but now? Now he vibrated with energy, and when she nodded he groaned low in his throat. 

“Haven’t touched myself all week. You?” she asked, hand abandoning his cock to start undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. Her own would be easy to toss over her head, and her skirt had already ridden up around her waist so she wasn’t too worried about being caught up with getting rid of those. 

“It was hard.” 

She snorted. 

“But yeah, I was good.” 

She looked up at him through her lashes and grinned. The idea had seemed ridiculous when he’d first proposed it--and fucking hell even though it was only a week she’d had the hardest time keeping her hands off herself, especially when she knew she wasn’t supposed to--but now? Now she could hardly wait. 

By the time she managed to relieve him of his shirt and pants Kylo was getting impatient. His hands ripped off her blouse but stopped just short of doing the same to her bra. He sucked in a hard breath at the sight of Rey in her best lingerie, bought especially for the occasion, and she basked in the attention and his reverent touch. His fingertips burned as they traced up her rib cage, playing with the red lace that made up her bra, not offering anything as far as support went. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air, and he traced his thumb over each one in turn, feeling them through the lace with a sort of amazement she didn’t often get from him. 

“Thought you might like to appreciate unwrapping me before we get down to it. Surprise.” She sat back on her heels, finding the side zipper of her skirt and undoing it so as to show him the matching pair of panties, already soaked from her arousal. 

He groaned this time, watching as she reclined and trailed her own fingers down towards the band of her panties. She toyed with the elastic, slipping it down her hips as she heard his breathing slow even more, before replacing them with a harsh ‘ _ snap _ ’ that had him growling. 

“Tease.” 

“What’s life without a little anticipation?” she asked, inhibitions disappearing as she rolled onto her front, slid back and onto her knees, and wiggled her ass. She’d bought the set because the lace dropped down to just round the curve of her ass before being connected by red strips of ribbon that had been a bitch to tie in cute bows, but was oh so worth it for his reaction. 

“You’re killing me, you know that?” he asked with a growl, gripping her by the hips and dragging her back and against his cock so that she could feel it press between her cheeks. She ground herself back against it and he whimpered. 

“Good.” 

His full fingers were careful as they tugged her panties down, and reached up to undo her bra. His boxers had already been thrown to the side, leaving her alone in the modest heels she’d walked in on and the string of fake pearls around her neck that’d complimented the black blouse she’d worn. She turned to look back at him, lips spread in a sly smile, to find him reaching for the bags that they’d brought up before they’d left for dinner, rummaging around in his own. When she heard the familiar crinkle of plastic she reached over and put her hand on his wrist. 

“Surprise number two?” she said with a shit-eating grin. “Guess who’s been on the pill for the two months since we’ve been apart?” 

His whole body went rigid. “Wait. Really?” 

She slid up and onto her knees, turning so that she could press her body up against his and kiss him, slow and soft. Her fingers curled in his hair, toying with the silky strands, and when she pulled away she didn’t let him go. “Yeah, really. Want you to come inside me.” 

“You don’t have--.” 

“I don’t have to do anything. I  _ want _ you to, Kylo. Please?” They’d talked about it on and off, about her hypothetically going on birth control, but he’d never pushed the idea as anything other than a passing fancy, even if they were both ridiculously into the idea of his come dripping out of her, of him lapping it up and cleaning up the mess he’d made of her cunt. 

“You’re too fucking good for me,” he muttered against her lips. As she slid backwards across the bed he followed, crawling on his hands and knees until she’d reached the very head of the bed, and he had enough space to dip his face between her legs. He hiked her legs over his broad shoulders and she keened. 

“Ky-- _ oh _ .” 

His tongue slid slowly against her clit, the flat of it dragging against the sensitive bundle of nerves until she thought her vision might white out. If she’d been teasing him with her lingerie, this was his revenge. Every movement of his tongue was slow, calculated, with a wicked grin that made her shiver when he’d pull away to look at her. He knew every weak spot of hers, the way he could press his first finger, then second, into her at the right angle to make her squirm, how she liked his tongue to flick her clit with small, slow licks. She palmed her own breasts to give herself something to do, and the pleasure spiked lower in her gut as she felt her control begin to swan dive away from her. 

“Want you to come on my tongue, Rey,” Kylo growled, pulling away from her clit just as her heels had dug into his shoulder blades. She nodded, words escaping her, as her toes curled and she went over with a slew of high pitched keens and whined syllables that tried their hardest to morph into his name. She was too far gone to make much sense, orgasm dragging her under as wave after wave of pleasure knocked against her, and still Kylo didn’t stop until he’d milked every last drop from her. The pads of his fingers had massaged that sweet spot inside of her until she had to push his hands and mouth away, the pleasure too great. Her thighs shaking, she dragged him up by the hair and crashed her lips against his, tasting her spend on his tongue and swallowing what she could, before taking his fingers and slipping them into her mouth as well. He groaned, her tongue swirling around his digits to clean them up and his eyes fixated on the sight. 

“Thought about this for so long,” she heard him murmur. “And you still surprise me. Every damn time, Rey.” 

She’d endeavor to keep that up. Pulling away to breathe, she shifted him so that he was seated, with his legs spread out in front of him, before she climbed up to straddle him. They’d never fucked without a condom before, and her heart leapt into her throat as she felt his cock jolt at the sensation of feeling just how wet she is without anything between them. Her eyes held his as she slowly sank onto him, mouth falling open as the softest ‘ _ oh _ ’ left her lips. It was like nothing she’d felt before. Fingers could hardly compare to the sensation of how full she felt as she slid further onto him. Her brow scrunched until she let loose a jagged mix of a moan and laugh once he was hilted within her. Her abs contracted, pulling him in all the deeper and tightening around him. The action brought a hiss from Kylo’s lips, and she kissed her way down the column of his throat as he planted his hands on her hips. His long fingers dug into the meat of her ass, squeezing and separating her cheeks, before bodily lifting her up, then letting gravity bring her slowly back down. 

Her back arched, pressing her breasts hard against his chest as she pulled away to stare at him. Once, when they’d first started dating, they’d fucked in front of a full length mirror just to see if it was as great as Finn and Poe swore it was. Rey’d been able to see all the weird faces she tended to pull in the midst of sex, the way that her brow would pucker, how her nostrils would flare, how her teeth gritted together. She was certain she was pulling one of those given the way Kylo’s lips tugged further upwards. 

“Don’t--say a word,” she muttered under her breath, shifting her legs so that she could gain a little more control over the situation. Her palms held onto his shoulders, and with a familiar ease that came from having spent every day of Summer vacation fucking, she situated her legs so that she could rise up onto her haunches, then slide back down his cock to take him in fully. The sensation was remarkable, something she’d gone without for far too long, and now that she had it back, the last thing she wanted to do was rush it. Kylo wasn’t feeling the same, necessarily, his hips jerking up to slam into her when he felt she was taking too long, but all it took was a hard kiss and her hand buried in the back of his hair to tug, gently, so as to rein him in.

“It’ll be worth it,” she promised, chest aching and lungs on fire as she slowed them down yet again, despite his best attempts to quicken her pace. He’d been the one, after all, who’d had the brilliant idea to hold off on masturbating till they were together, and now it was only fair that she made him wait, too. 

She was right, of course, and by the time their orgasms are washing over them Rey felt as though her whole damn body was going to implode from the pleasure. She could feel him twitching within her as he came, filling her up until she was dripping, setting off her own orgasm that left her body convulsing with pleasure. It was hot, literally, metaphorically, emotionally, and she wanted nothing more than to burn along with him as he cupped the back of her neck and held her in place, seated all the way on him. She felt something within her open up, but it wasn’t until Kylo’s brow pulled down in a furrow and his left hand moved to stroke her cheek that she realized she’d started crying. 

“What’s wrong--?”

“Nothing,” she choked, leaning in and pressing her forehead to his collarbone. A hysterical laugh jolted from her lips as she struggled to take a breath. “Nothing at all. I’m so fucking happy, dammit Kylo.” The next laugh was a wet one, mangled with the sob that fought to escape her throat as she looked back up at him. His expression bled concern, eyes searching hers, and it was all she could do to grin as broadly as possible. “I promise. I’ve never been so happy before. It’s just--it’s a lot. Emotionally. All that shit.” 

One of his eyebrows rose. “Ah, yes, well you women always were so emotionally compromisable.” 

She punched him in the arm, laughing as he fell backwards with a groan of pain. Planting her hands on his torso, she slowly lifted herself off, and whined as she felt his come slide down her thighs. The noise caught Kylo’s attention, and in a swift couple seconds he had her on her back once more with his head between her thighs, lapping at the spilled come with a satisfying slurping sound. Rey shivered. 

“How much longer--ah--do we have the room for?” she asked, hands fisted in the duvet as she watched him pull up, his come covering his full upper lip. 

“Rest of the night.” 

“Good. Hope you don’t plan on sleeping at all.” 

“Not a wink. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” 


End file.
